


Femslash100 Drabble Cycle: AU - Jane/Darcy, MCU

by Haywire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, Drabble Collection, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the AU Drabble Cycle for femslash100 @ LJ. A work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acting/Film Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Not all drabbles will be explicit (most likely won't in fact) but using that rating just in case.

“I should go, tutoring starts in an hour,” Jane said, sitting up on the fold out bed in Darcy’s trailer.

“A whole hour? That’s tons of time,” countered Darcy. She placed one hand under her head and turned to watch Jane get to her feet to search for her clothing.

“Where are my pants?” Having already found and put her panties on already, Jane pulled up one shirt, then another, followed by a sock. They hadn’t been neat in the undressing portion of the festivities, evidenced by the messy trail of clothes from the door leading to the bed.

“See,” Darcy chided, sitting up as the sheets fell to her waist. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. “If you were meant to leave you’d have found them by now.”

“Seriously, Darcy,” Jane replied, the ghost of a grin visible before turning back on to check another pile. “Your first scene starts shooting around the same time. We need to - here they are.”

“What are you teaching today that can’t wait, hmm?” Darcy slid out of bed, still nude, and sidled over to Jane.

“Geometry,” came Jane’s quiet reply as Darcy hugged her from behind.

“You mean curves and things?” She pushed in closer, pressing her breasts against Jane’s bare back.

“I mean, we still need to shower, right?” came Jane’s reply a few heartbeats later.

Darcy smirked and lead them towards the shower. They’d do their best to fit inside together.


	2. Apocalypse/Dystopian

They survived through a combination of Jane’s scientific knowledge and Darcy’s ability to keep their spirits up. Both women used their respective skills to keep the other going.

When they ran low on necessities Jane would be the one to scour the nearby town for supplies. Right before she left Darcy always jokingly swore those included Skittles. Jane always laughed.

They were low on water, so Jane left. She was creeping through the dessicated forest that lay between their apartment and the nearest town when she heard the unmistakable snap of a twig behind her.

She froze, one hand slowly reaching for the gun she didn’t really know how to use. Jane licked her lips before taking a step forward, then swiveled as quickly as she could once that foot landed, withdrawing her weapon as she pivoted.

“Jesus Jane!” yelled a familiar voice. “Watch where you’re pointing that thing!”

“Darcy?” she yelled in return before remembering to lower her voice and gun both. “Keep quiet, and what the hell are you doing?”

“I wanted to come with you,” Darcy pouted. “I hate waiting for you come back.”

“I -“ Jane started. “It’s dangerous,” was all she could come up with.

“Less so with someone watching your back.”

“When did you get so good with logic?” Jane replied after a few seconds.

“I had a good teacher.” answered Darcy with a grin.

“Fine.” She put her hand out, resigned.

“Also you keep forgetting the Skittles,” Darcy added as she took Jane’s hand.


	3. BDSM

“You want me to _what?_ ” asked Jane.

“You heard me,” Darcy said, looking back over her shoulder and wiggling her behind back and forth.

“I did, but…” Jane trailed off, hefting the wooden paddle in her hands. “It’s kinda heavy, isn’t it?”

“I’m not asking you to whale on me with it like a baseball bat, dude,” Darcy sighed. “Just, you know. Some light spanking.”

“But it’s not _light,_ is what I’m saying.” She carefully laid it down on the bed then put one hand to her chin. “Maybe if I used… I don’t know, a belt?”

“Ooh?” Darcy perked up, raising her eyebrows.

“No, wait, when it snaps it could potentially leave a mark. You don’t want actual _marks_ there.” Jane continued to rub her chin.

“Jane…” Darcy said, lowering her head until her forehead rested on the bed.

“Shh, I’m thinking,” came her reply as she sat down next to the paddle. “Perhaps if we had a pillow that was stiff enough, yet still soft…”

At that Darcy reached over for a nearby pillow and flung it at Jane, laughing as it bounced off of her girlfriend’s head.

Jane fell onto her back, and Darcy quickly moved on top of her, taking both of Jane’s hands and holding them together over her head.

“What are you -” started Jane, stopping when Darcy’s lips brushed against her skin and cooing softly instead.

“Now this is more like it,” Darcy smirked and leaned in closer again.

Jane didn't argue with her.


	4. Coffee Shop

“June?” called out the barista, holding a cup of coffee aloft. “Grande skinny caramel macchiato for June?”

“I think that’s mine,” Jane said as she tentatively walked up to the counter. There was no one else around and that was exactly what she’d ordered from the same barista a few minutes ago.

“Here you go, June!” The barista flashed her a big grin as she handed over the beverage.

“Thanks, but that’s wrong,” said Jane as she took the drink.

Frowning, the barista examined the side of the paper cup. “You didn’t order a grande skinny caramel macchiato?”

“No no, I did, it’s just that my name’s not June though,” Jane explained. “And actually the last three times I’ve been here you’ve gotten it wrong.” She counted them off on her fingers, starting with today. “June, Jaye, Jean, Janet. Every day it’s been something different. My name is Jane,” she concluded, putting her hand out for the straw the barista proffered.

“Hi Jane, my name’s Darcy,” said the barista, dropping the straw and shaking Jane’s hand instead. “So, come here often?”

“Wow,” was all Jane could say as she shook Darcy’s hand. “So, was this all an elaborate set up to get me to introduce myself?” She may have been blushing slightly as she picked up the dropped straw.

“And to get you to find out my name,” Darcy added with a nod.

“You do realize you’re wearing a name tag, right?” said Jane with a grin.

“Details, details, Jane.”


	5. College/University

“What’d you say the name of that principle thingy was again?” asked Darcy, pen in hand as she scrambled to write out what Jane was telling her.

“Heinsenberg, and it’s the uncertainty principle,” Jane answered. “Though I don’t think you really need to go that in depth with this.” She was helping Darcy with the one mandatory general science class she needed to graduate, which of course she’d put off until her final year.

“Heisenberg… that’s the one with the cat in the box, yeah?” Darcy asked.

“No, you’re thinking of Schrodinger.”

“I thought that was the dude who played piano in the Peanuts comics?” Darcy said with a frown.

“Darcy, if you’re not going to take this seriously…” Jane started, though there was the hint of a grin on her face.

“Ok, I’ll be serious. I promise.” She nodded solemnly and held her hand up to affirm her vow.

“Right,” said Jane. “Well, getting back to your paper, I don’t think you need to get into anything as complicated as the Heisenberg-”

“Breaking Bad!” Darcy interrupted, snapping her fingers. “That’s where I heard it before, totally. I’ve gotta include that now, pop culture references for the win!”

“And here’s where I leave you to finish this on your own while I go watch television,” replied Jane, hopping off her chair and heading for the couch.

“Come on Jaaaaaane. Don’t you still want to help me?”

“I’ll think about it, right now I’m wrestling with Foster’s uncertainty principle.” Jane quipped.


	6. Fairy Tale

Jane turned her head away from the pancakes she was making as she heard Darcy coming down the hallway.

“Morning, sunshine. Sleep well?”

“Nnngh,” came Darcy’s reply, shuffling forward, yawning, eyes still closed.

“That’s a no, then,” Jane replied. “You must’ve felt the pea beneath the mattress, huh?”

“The what now?”

“The pea,” said Jane. “Beneath the mattress. Like the fairy tale?”

“No, I don’t know, and I don’t want to know. It sounds disgusting.” Darcy shuddered and turned on the coffee maker.

“It’s not - you know, never mind, princess.” Jane said, smirking.

“Damn right I’m a princess,” Darcy agreed.


	7. Fantasy

“Almost done,” said Jane, carefully scraping the blood of the fallen goblin over which she kneeled into a phial.

“I still cannot fathom why you want to collect such material,” Darcy replied, wiping the blade of her short sword off on a nearby tree before sheathing it.

“Because these goblins normally give our town a wide berth. Something is driving them to attack us, and I mean to find out exactly what.” Jane pushed herself back to her feet and nodded at her partner.

“By the gods I swear I’ll never understand your arcane methods.” Darcy shook her head as they made their out of the forest and back toward town.

“It’s called science, actually.” She unbuckled her knapsack as they walked, sliding the phial inside one of its many pouches. “It’s quite an invaluable tool, when utilized properly.”

“By any name it’s still inferior to a sharp blade,” countered Darcy, fingering the hilt of her weapon.

“Some would say your tongue is sharper still,” Jane replied with a smirk.

“You wound me with such unfounded rumours about my tongue, good lady,” Darcy said, mock indignation evident on her face, clutching a hand to her chest. “I demand satisfaction.”

“First to my laboratory for safe storage of the sample, of course, and then we shall see about satisfaction,” answered Jane, slipping a hand into Darcy’s.

“Aye, that we shall,” said Darcy. They held hands through the forest, letting go once they neared town until they were behind closed doors again.


End file.
